365
by Nerielle Tu
Summary: He couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand it. The future, the past, the alternate worlds, they were always drawn to that solemn existence with one another. Nnoitra x Neliel 365 drabbles- AU, Present, Future, Past. All scenarios.
1. Fire

**Title: **Fear and Power  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **7/26/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 Days - A  
**Prompt: **Fire  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **Spoilers, as would be expected

Fire

Hollows did not fear fire, though they probably should. Hell was a place that was built of fire and Hueco Mundo was a place of cold and darkness. Poetic justice would call for fear when it came to heat in general, but not a single hollow felt threatened by the warmth of a fire.

The least most threatening thing about her in fact, was the fire in her eyes. Nnoitra had only managed to incite her enough to see that fire a few times, but those were the times in which he felt the most pleased.

Nnoitra, for once, did not argue the presence of emotions away. He merely enjoyed the singing sensation her hatred had brought him. No, it was not hatred, it was the only human thing he could recall ever feeling.

No, it was not about emotions. It was about fear, and power, he assured himself.

And...this 'fire' was not threatening at all.


	2. Balloon

**Title:** Celebration  
**Author:** hpim  
**Date:** July 27, 2008 (28th technically, but screw it)  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table:** 365 Days, Table A  
**Prompt:** 02 Balloon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own bleach  
Author's note: I hate whoever came up with the prompt balloon, the arrancar don't have balloons D:

He had never seen those white things before. He had never seen anything float like that. Nnoitra could not comprehend why they were all there floating. It was Aizen's birthday, and all around Las Noches were peculiar floating devices. Nnoitra did not understand them at all.

They had all been called to Aizen's meeting hall to 'celebrate'. On each balloon was an arrancar, the Espada appeared far more prominently. It was hilarious to him, almost, to see himself and Tesla plastered with goofy faces. It was funnier to see halibel, and the others with grumpy faces.

He hadn't noticed the few balloons with her face until a little later. At first, he pretended he didn't notice. But then as he waded his way out of the room after the party, and went to his room, there that same funny face was on that weird floating device.

He didn't know who put it there.

He almost felt as if he couldn't pop it.

Almost.


	3. End

Title: Monsters  
Author: hpim  
Date: July 28th, 2008  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
Challenge - Table: 365 Days - A  
Prompt: 03 - End  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Bleach don't belong to me xD  
Author Note: ...this is more like it. xD

She was like the cold wind.

She moved quickly, the only proof she had even been there was the cold sensation you would always feel. Whether it was the cold steel of her blade or the damage she would do to your heart.

He was like the blue moon.

He refused to cradle the world or any person with affection. The few times he had ever shown emotion were so seldom that none could believe it even occurred.

They were both just another part of their world.

No matter how badly they tried there would always be an end. There would be an end to the emptiness, and this would cause confusion. There would be an end to the happiness, because it was not what they were meant for. There would be an end to together and there would be an end to trust.

But after every ending they could only crave another beginning.

Yet this would only force another ending.

Because monsters have to end.


	4. Freefall

**Title**: Why  
**Author**: hpim  
**Date**: July 29th, 2008 (IT'S NOT WEDNESDAY TILL I WAKE UP FROM MY SLUMBER)  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Characters**: Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table**: 365/A  
**Prompt**: Freefall  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: Kubo owns this shit 3

She's falling, she's falling as if she had actually jumped. It happens so quickly but he remembers every second of it. He remembers the width of her eyes and their glare, their deep and penetrating glare. No, there was not hatred in those eyes. There was only betrayal, sadness. Nnoitra could not understand. Nnoitra could never understand.

He remembered her green hair, and how unflattering the splotch of red looked on her. He remembers wishing it was more flattering, so he could enjoy it more. None of it was her will, none of it was her desire. If anything, Neliel would have rejected this entire situation as an unpleasant nightmare.

He couldn't stand it, how she did such a thing. She looked hurt, he felt happy. He felt happy, right? She was finally gone? That threatening emptiness clawed at him and he basked in it. But she would not go away. For once he had seen something he had always wished to see, and he'd never see more.

For the next twenty years, it would feel like that woman fallen freely off of the building, fallen freely out of his life, and done it all so she would haunt him forever.

She always fucking won.


	5. Immovable

**Title:** Moving Forward Doesn't Work  
**Author:** hpim  
**Date:** Meant for 7-30-08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 005 Immovable  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mind  
**Author Note (optional):** I didn't like this but eh

There were a lot of things in life that never changed. He could blame them on her if he wanted to, but it was pointless. Because she was gone now. She had been moved by time, she had no longer applied to to anything. He now had a 6 on his tongue, he had made the impossible possible.

Everything had changed except what he wanted to.

Even as things changed and she disappeared there was still a constant.

Even as he he changed his outfit and his hair grew there was still a reminder.

The only thing he could do was grow stronger and try to forget.


	6. Mannequin

**Title:** Perfect  
**Author: ****celemna****  
Date: **Meant for 7/31/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 Days - A  
**Prompt: **006 Mannequin  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach  
**Author Note (optional): **Sorry I fell so behind, it was honestly because I got sick. xD;

No hollow could remember the pleasant existence of a human. In comparison, no situation was worse than what a hollow essentially _was. _But even if they couldn't recall any aspect of their experiences of it, it didn't mean they couldn't recall certain words or certain habits.

He didn't remember what a mannequin was **for**. But she was the reason he remembered _them_, because every look she had given him was cold and lifeless. Despite his low guttural feelings telling him he shouldn't, he minded; which infuriated him more.

He didn't remember mannequins.

But he would often remember colored dresses and weird hats that rarely seemed to match a real persons hair or eyes or anything. He would always imagine them on her, and he hated that even more. He didn't understand it because he didn't remember what they were for. But she was a good mannequin, because those vibrant dresses and odd hats and sometimes even fancy dresses, all let him forget those cold eyes.

She was a perfect mannequin.


	7. Until

**Title: **Reasons  
**Author: **hpim  
**Date: **8/1/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table:**  
**Prompt: **007 - Until  
**Rating: **PG-13 XD  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach  
**Author Note (optional):** This is alternate universe- And in this a scene I really didn't want to write openly happened. I'll likely edit this later- but cookie for the correct 'thing' that happens.

Until

He had said the phrase "Until then" a lot to her. It was usually to belittle her, to claim victory. She had never once given into his taunts because she had always known he was doing it because he wanted to say he had won.

He had said the word 'until' a lot more frequently. He wouldn't do this until she did this, he wouldn't help her with that or this until she did this or that.

She couldn't stand it.

That was why one day she had decided to get rid of him. She had cleverly planned in attempt to force him out of her life so he wouldn't come back. But his motivation to keep her, she figured as a trophy, was a lot stronger than hers to lose him.

"You're a foolish and irresponsible man and now you have no reason to stay longer."

"Jesus, you never fuckin listen to anything.." he said as he sat down on her couch.

"Nothin' was gonna change until something like this happened."


	8. False

**Title: **Simple  
**Author: **hpim  
**Date: **8-2-08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **008 False  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach

How could it have all been so obvious?

Yet no one dared say a thing.

She was completely false.

Her disposition reeked of nobility but it was simply her pride. Her pride was what proved she was a hollow, the ever apparent and oppressive glare she shot at him containing all the malice she had dared to hide. She seemed human and her heart seemed filled with compassion, but she needed the man whom she tortured to remain true to what she was.

He was completely fake.

He hated everything, he hated women. He said such things but he could only bring himself to hate her. He could only look at her and wish she would approve- wish she would confirm the mumbles of 'the best' and the shouts of 'number one' with a smile. He would wish- he would beg for acceptance- the most human thing a hollow could really do.

The truth was simple, their whole beings were false.


	9. Forward

**Title: **So I Can  
**Author: **hpim  
**Date: **8-3-08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **009 Forward  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach

How pitiful was he, he thought, to die by someone else's hand but hers. He spoke to her of warriors and death and defiance, but he could never admit that he really just wanted her to end it all. Maybe the reason he had been upset when she'd transformed back was because he realized for once- there were definitely stronger. She had not been winning, maybe he might have actually won. There was both glee and sadness in that sentiment. He hated how confusing it was to think about everything, he hated that he was thinking about it now.

He hated that he was dying at the hands of this shinigami.

He had thought for a long time he had gotten over it. He had grinned and smirked and declared his victory and he had been happy with it- he had been happy with trying to prove it. But unfortunately she had come back. She had come back and he realized just how little he had moved on. If anything, Nnoitra had craved her indifference to waver even more. He wanted her to have changed enough to admit it- to admit anything.

Now he was falling, he was only going to live for a few moments. He could only look to her this time- he could only look to her and be angry at her for not doing it himself.

But she looked at him. She looked at him with a look she had never deemed him worthy of. For a moment she had no reason to lie, because she couldn't think at all to be judgmental or hateful. For once, she was looking at him. She was moving her lips, she was speaking his name, and she was sad- sad to see him go.

And he- could only move forward.

Forward to the day they might meet again, and maybe understand it all just a little better, maybe be to a place where emptiness didn't define them. Maybe after awhile he would see her again- in a place where there was nothing to be ashamed of.

He could only hope that moving forward would get him there.

Finally he fell.

He moved past the hopeless life of a hollow.


	10. Freedom

**Date: **8/4/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 Days - A  
**Prompt: 010 **Freedom  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **Spoilers, as would be expected, don't own Bleach.

He wanted freedom from her desperately. Perhaps that was why he had to do what he did. He wanted a moments relief- from wanting such a human thing from her. Did she truly consider him a beast, was that why she would never once show him compassion?

He had decided he would show her a real beast. So he did.

He had only showed himself how desperate he was.

He had only destroyed his chance of freedom.


	11. Forgotten

**Date: **8/5/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 Days - A  
**Prompt: 011 **Forgotten  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Spoilers, as would be expected, don't own Bleach.

She had forgotten what it was like to want him. In a very chaste way- she wanted the biggest brute of Las Noches. But she was never quite sure of him- never quite sure of his intentions.

Sometimes she had been sure he was only a beast and she disregarded him.

Sometimes when she looked back at him she was sure she had hurt him- and she enjoyed it.

Sometimes she forgot how guilty he made her feel. He reminded her of what it was like to feel guilty- a feeling she rarely felt in a world where she was the purest and kindest of all beasts. She even felt sorry for thinking that.

So looking at him- looking at him below her now- after he had destroyed her existence and made her want to kill him...she forgot that she could never kill him. Because he was the only thing human in her empty existence.

She wanted him because of that.


	12. Fake

**Date: **8/6/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table: **365 Days - A  
**Prompt: 012 Fake**  
**Rating: **PG-13 for Cursing  
**Disclaimer: **Spoilers, as would be expected, don't own Bleach.

She was fake, she was a disgusting bitch who wanted to be human. She prided herself in crushing his pride- his ego, and showing him no mercy.

But she needed to be that disgusting bitch, that hollow, to truly exist. She was fake: Never good enough to be human.

He was fake, he was a bastard who wanted only to kill. He wanted to die in the heat of battle, taste his own blood as he died.

But he needed her acceptance to feel truly gratified. He was fake: never strong enough to be a hollow.

Neither could be what they wanted and neither could be what they were: because the truth was, they needed one another.

And in the hollow world only the godforsaken bastards can love.


	13. Volley

**Date: **8/7/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Volley  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

There had been a lot of things happening- but it felt like they were all the same things. The way she talked, the way she kissed him, the way she hit him, the way she destroyed him. They all felt the same from this perspective- his actions seemed to be the same way.

Even as she did bad things- emotionless things- he couldn't help but feel that everything was the same. For once, everything was a general thing that all happened at once. It was a barrage, a volley of emotions, and he couldn't do a thing about it.


	14. Vale

**Title: **Surprising  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/8/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Vale  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **Another strange AU! In all fairness there are no mountains in Hueco Mundo! Anyway I'll explain this one- Nnoitra and Nell and Tesla went to the Graaaand Canyooooon XD

She couldn't understand a lot of things about him. It was always weird to do nice things with him. So being what she was to him- was well, confusing at times. So why were they standing in front of this stupid valley- no, it was a gorge-...no the better word here was a canyon. That was in it's name after all. He was the one who had protesting to coming to see it- and she admitted it was boring herself, but at least it was educational.

"Do we have to go further into it or somethin'?" he said in complete displeasure as he leaned against the van, he hated the van and he always would because he wasn't a father type. Tesla sighed, "I kinda wanted to.." he said as he kicked a rock. Nell smiled at him, "Then we will" She expected more defiance from Nnoitra, but instead.."If it means so much to ya kid, why not"

It was odd how he always seemed to show himself in these kinds of places. She knew dragging him to boring landmarks had somehow been a good idea.


	15. Veil

**Title: **Enjoyment  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/9/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Veil  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

A mask, a veil, anything that concealed that nature of something was annoying to Nnoitra. He had always though of Neliel when he thought mask, rather than think of the hollow nature itself by the word. He had always thought the same for veil- but he had never seen too many of those around in the first place.

Sometimes when he remembered breaking her mask- he thought of it in the same sense as he had before. She had been hiding everything- concealing everything- and he grinned a true grin at that time because he realized that he'd broken her 'mask' and perhaps then, he had honestly seen what she was.

The only problem was he liked it.


	16. Vanquished

**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/10/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Vanquished  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Vanquished could describe a lot of things.

Nnoitra Jiruga could use it to describe the night in which he had broken apart Neliel's mask and sent her into the sands of Las Noches. His proof was the blood splattered on the Santa Teresa.

Kenpachi Zaraki could use it to describe the day in which he had sliced open Nnoitra's chest and taken his life. His proof was the limp body not far from him.

Neliel could not used the word vanquished on any true person of meaning. She had sparred many lives- and had been merciful. However, as Neliel looked to the limp body of the man who had maimed her she could only look to Kenpachi Zaraki and with a forceful malice in her eyes become the woman she truly was yet again.

She could vanquish him.

But she pondered as she took her sword in hand and asked him for his name- a notion of battle- would there be any proof when she was done with him.


	17. Victory

Date: 8/11/08  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Nnoitra x Neliel  
Challenge - Table: 365 - A  
Prompt: Victory  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
A/N: DEAR GOD I'm getting there! (Oh and fyi to the two I've yet to make banners for- you're definitely getting my deepest apologies. Ho man)

Victory was such a repetitive and over used word. It could be used to describe all sorts of situations, but how many of them were really true victories? Ichigo Kurosaki could beat all of his enemies- but the moment he finally killed someone would be a moment he could never forgive himself for.

Nnoitra Jiruga had never felt he had found victory in anything he'd done to Neliel. There were many situations he had beaten her down- but never once had he achieved victory. It was truly unfortunate for him- because it was what he wanted most.

Neliel Tu had never found herself declaring victory- she had only accomplished temporary peace for herself. Yet she had done nothing for Nnoitra himself.

That was no victory- there was no victory for either of them.


	18. Correct

**Title: **Correct  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/12/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Righteous  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

She was a righteous and just woman- she interpreted that as a good thing. He saw a self-righteous woman who acted like a bitch- he interpreted the meanings to their worst. It had always been about her. She had pointed out his attitude to him many times but he had never taken it to heart. He had always blamed her.

He could only feel he was right after she beat him.

He could only feel he was right after he destroyed her life.

Yet as he spent 20 years remembering- he realized how righteous he had been all along. He had attempted to rid himself of that self righteous woman because she made him human and shamed him in far too many ways.

But after all that time all he could tell himself was how righteous and just she had been. Even when she was gone she was always fucking right.


	19. Red

**Title: **Dream  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/13/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Red - 019  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

He had a dream once- he had dreamt that she had never changed. In his dream everything had gone the same, but everything had been so different. Her body had been limp and her fraccion could do nothing. He felt nothing- but everything- as he watched her there. It had not been long before he and Szayel had left.

In this dream, he had returned to that place. Her body was still there- and for a moment he could see all the blood and instead of it beginning to dry, it was that same vibrant red. For another moment, he touched the blood. He felt nothing in the blood- he looked to her body and touched her mask and there he felt the true red.

The true regret, the true pain, the true suffering, and it was all so red. But he had woken before it finished and he had never let himself remember it again.

But it was all he truly thought about.


	20. Right

**Title: **Not Again  
**Author: ****celemna**  
**Date: **8/14/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **Right 020  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: Another au! **I find this one hilarious so eat me xD

" You were supposed to turn left," she said in an annoyed voice. He rolled his eyes and continued on the path he had turned. "You know you think you're so original but not listening to me in directions is something every man has done to every woman since the beginning of time. You're not trying very hard Nnoitra."

"Hurtin' my feelings." he said in a sarcastic tone. "But you're thinkin' of the next street, I've been listenin to your directions."

"..Well..." she said as she looked at the map. "You're right..but you're not driving again."


	21. Regent

**Title: **The Rule  
**Author: ** **celemna**  
**Date: **8/16/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **21 - Regent  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach  
**Author Note (optional): **I am seriously sorry I was so behind. I got extentions but by today I will be caught up.

In her absence he wanted to rule. In her absence he wanted to taste the sweet taste of countless battles and their victories. More than anything in her absence he wanted to be the one at the top staring down.

It was always part of the plan for her to return. She was the warrior he wanted to end, or to end him, more than anything.

He was obsessed with ruling; but he obsessed more over losing is throne to that woman.

The truth was never had he ruled in her place. She was the only sovereign of their kind in this God forsaken place. But he could not admit it. He would not.

This replacement could not be given death by the sovereign. The only reason either of them ruled was simple:

They could not take the other's throne away.


	22. Rein

**Date: **8/17/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **22 - Rein  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

As if taunting her he kept a hold of it. Rather than politely release her from her situation he enthralled her in it and reminded her of it daily. In return she stole the reins from him and showed him the lightest part of his heart.

He destroyed her.

He revived her.

He seized the reins she stole from him.

And with a sadistic grin he tied the reins around her neck and twisted her life into his dark image.


	23. Territory

**Date: **8/18/08  
**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Characters: **Nnoitra x Neliel  
**Challenge - Table: **365 - A  
**Prompt: **23 - Territory  
**Rating: **Pg-13  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Hollows had territory- they had colonies. Espada did not have territory, they did not have colonies. Espada has positions and that was as close to territory as they got. They rarely ever sought a better number, it was enough to have the number they had.

He was different.

He needed better, he needed what the hollows did. It wasn't something to be grateful for to be lower than her, in his mind, and so he wanted more.

He wanted the ink on her back to disappear.

So that he could finally trace his fingers across it, caress it, bruise it, and make it his own. And then watch as she did the same to him- ink on his tongue or not.

It would mean destroying the number on her back to finally contain her.

To have her.

As his.


	24. Tentative

**Title:** Unsure World  
**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/19/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 24 - Tentative  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

She was never sure of anything when it came to him.

He was the same.

She was never sure of how she was supposed to act.

He was sure it was to hate him.

She was never sure of why she saved him.

He was sure it was pity.

She was never sure as to why she could forgive him.

He was sure it was because she did not consider him a warrior.

She could never look back on that day and answer honestly why she had felt the world crash around her as she saw him die. She could never quite answer why she had to look at him in a way he did not hate her for.

He had only thought before his death.

She was never sure about anything when it came to him. She was never sure about the people around her or her feelings for them.

But despite her tentative smiles and nods of agreement when it came to his death- she could only recognize one feeling.

The unsure world of darkness crashing around her- again and again.


	25. Tenacious

**Title:** Ironic  
**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/20/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 25 - Tenacious  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

She often told him that he was a beast, that he was obsessive, that he was this and that and it was pathetic and he needed to stop. He was stubborn and tenacious as she always seemed to say, and while he understood the words themselves he could not understand why this woman was saying it.

She had been the one to follow him around.

She had been the one to protect him.

So he had asked on more than one occasion. He had determined she was the stubborn one.

Neither could see the obvious truth:

They were both stubborn and that was the only reason they could stand each other.


	26. Tarry

**Title:** Absence  
**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/21/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 26 - Tarry  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

It had been a long time to wait for nothing.

He had said this to himself once. He had been thinking it for a long time. He tried never to admit anything about it. Yet the Espada had little to do in those empty sands. He was reminded of how aware she had made him. She made him remember exactly what kind of world it was they belonged to.

He had been waiting for her to come back. He had been waiting to remind her of how cruel the world she lived in was. If she reminded him of the world and it's darkness and how one had to be lucky and appreciate what they had...he would remind her that the world was indeed dark. Dark enough to destroy her reasoning.

Yet she didn't come. It had been twenty years so far.

He kept waiting for the reminder.

Only failing to see that her absence had proved it to him more than anything else.


	27. Trouble

**Title:** Word  
**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/22/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 27 - Trouble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

Trouble to her was when he was within an inch of death and could do nothing. To her it was something to protect. He would never admit that trouble to him was being within an inch of death at the hands of someone who was not like her, or who was not like him.

Trouble was such a meaningless word. Danger was as well.  
The word that meant the most was honor.


	28. Market

**Title:** Live a Little

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/23/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 28 - Market  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach- Also this one is AU as well! What the hell do I do with this one? Were this not on a 300 word limit I could make it something but some of these are damn near impossible. xD

"We're not getting the Cocoa Puffs." Neliel said to Nnoitra as he began to lift the box of sugary cereal from the rack. "They're hardly nutritious."

Nnoitra took his hand off the Cocoa Puffs and rolled his eyes. "Well if ya don't want me picking something you don't like why don't you just let me stay home?" Nnoitra Jiruga really hated shopping with his wife. He laughed at the stereotype of newly weds cooking and shopping together. He'd just married his wife a month ago and he had never once wanted to shop or cook with her, but she made him.

"It's not as if I've put everything you've picked back, Nnoitra" Neliel stated ignoring all the snacks, chips, and frozen dinners she'd put back for 'nutrition" reasons. "Besides, if I don't bring you, you'll only complain about the food I buy."

"Really Neliel? Well I'm complaining now! Even you need to take a chill pill every now and then.. Eat some fuc-...Cocoa Puffs! An' don't give me sh-...stuff about the baby because I guarantee you just once in it's life the kid's gonna want to eat Cocoa puffs. Personally I think even an unsentient being gets a little pissy when they have a little too much broccoli and not enough godd-..ang Cocoa puffs!"

She laughed at his exaggeration, but with a sigh she realized that he had a point. She released an overbearing sigh and took a box of Cocoa puffs from the aisle. "Fine then, we'll have some Cocoa puffs"


	29. Marry

**Title:** Of Course

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/23/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 29 - Marry  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach- ANOTHER AU

When he had proposed to Nell it had been something she didn't want. At all. If anything Nell wanted to completely get rid of Nnoitra. He had managed to turn her around and now he was here- about to marry her. Now one would think the dominant sadistic pervert in Nnoitra would be pleased with this. Neliel had even agreed to take his last name, no hyphen or anything. She was going to be just Neliel Tu Jiruga.

But Nnoitra? He knew better than to think that Nell was going to change at all. He had felt extremely uneasy as he stood waiting for her to come down the aisle. Their relationship was always full of both of them doing something extremely mean to the other, and though it always ended well for both of them it was an extreme play on their personalities and dominance issues.

He tried to keep to that state of mind. But somehow between the fabulous fucking dress on her stunning fucking body- he tried not to censor himself as she had started to demand of him- and the smile and that easy going attitude she had he believed she was up to nothing bad.

He had been a fool to believe she was up to something nice. As he got in the car after the reception he looked at her and saw her smile politely. Politely. He raised his eyebrow and then suddenly realized what she probably did- "...Neliel, where were we supposed to go for our honeymoon again?"

"Hawaii" she said with a grin.

Nnoitra always hated Hawaii.

He sighed unhappily, but then he decided it wasn't too bad.

He was gonna get laid after all.


	30. Mother

**Title:** Name

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 8/25/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 30 - Mother  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach- ANOTHER AU..AGAIN...WOO

She had been a strong and determined mother ever since she had found out she was pregnant. She had liked to think that- but time and time again she had been proven she did not always make the best decisions or make the best judgment calls for everyone involved. As awkward as it was for Neliel a baby is what she needed to humble her.

There were few times Nnoitra and Nell weren't in some kind of competition. Finding out the GENDER of their baby had been a competition. Nnoitra had found out it was a boy and cheered. They always had something like that- something immature, and sometimes something serious. That was how they interacted. But for once it had stopped and it didn't matter about winning or losing.

It was weird without confrontation. It was weird without something to chide one another over.

"So.." Nnoitra said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "..What should we name 'im..?"

They hadn't even thought about it-...well, they had! They just hadn't decided or really found anything they liked. Neliel looked at her son and found herself unsure. "I'm not sure." she said outright.

"..It's fine," he said simply as he looked at his...son. "We'll think of something"


	31. Mundane

Title: Simple

Author: celemna

Date: 8/26/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 31 - Mundane

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach- The last AU for a little while. Another AU? WTF Okay it's the last one for awhile the next few are easily made into canon.

Everything was boring about the day.

It was boring to work. It was boring to eat the lunch that he had to make. It was boring to sit and file papers and do stupid things like that. He had an idea as to why they were giving him the boring desk work. Of course- he had to work and make money but his kid was just born. Take it easy on him, right? Tch.

Even the ride home was boring.

But when he walked in the door his 'perfect wife' looked at him, in a mess. Just like the house. With their..kid, all messy.

And suddenly the messy house made everything a bit less boring.


	32. Miscommunication

Title: Understand

Author: celemna

Date: 8/27/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 32 - Miscommunication

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Misunderstanding is a simple word. It says a lot of things- but simply put you misunderstand what someone is doing.

But it's a lot different with those two.

Misunderstanding means to look into the words 'Because you are weaker than I' as a hateful belittling sense. It means to ignore the silence before- or the confusion playing on the speaker's tongue.

Misunderstanding means to take the destruction of the other as a play of hatred- and that's what they both took it as.

Failing to see that their actions were simply plays on their natures, and their affections. A miscommunication of existence. Translating actions of affection into hatred.


	33. Death

Title: Nnoitra

Author: celemna

Date: 8/28/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 33 - Death

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!

Birth

He is empty. She is empty. They are both empty.

They have little more to rejoice in then their natures.

He seeks her because she is like him.

She denies him.

They determine they must hate one another.

Hate.

A smile that belittles him and crushes his ego.

He begs for affection with his crude nature.

She ignores it. He decides that he must destroy her.

Destruction.

With a cackle he destroys her mask.

With a grin he enjoys her loss of power.

With a sigh he accepts that he needs her.

Death

He watches her. He remembers that he once begged for her sincerity.

She is sincere.

He falls.


	34. Dark

Title: Striving

Author: celemna

Date: 8/29/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 34 - Dark

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!

It is always dark in Las Noches. He takes this as a taunt from the hollow world, she takes it as a blessing.

In darkness no one has to see the ugliness of someone else.

He accepts that the moon is something hollows should be striving for- but he refuses to. She refuses to acknowledge that he is right. She fails to realize she has already rejected the moon.

In the darkness he destroys all of his enemies. Their 'God' does not watch over them. Their moon does not light their path or show others the evil of their ways. In darkness she shows kindness and compassion, the only light of a world shrouded in darkness.

Her light is a lie- his treachery reveals that.

His treachery is a ploy to reach that light- his emptiness depicts that.

They are the only ones to see the darkness of their worlds. They are the only ones to strive for nothing but the darkest paths in their world.


	35. Desperate

Title: Self

Author: celemna

Date: 8/30/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 35 - Desperate

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!

She was kind- she was gentle. To most she seemed like a woman who spat on their hollow nature. She had spared the cruelest of Espada- Nnoitra Jiruga. No one heard the words between them, however. Not even their 'God' had heard them. To Nnoitra her words were belittling insults. To other people there could be much more taken from those cruel words.

She feared one day they would see how desperate she was.

She feared that one day they would see her darkest side come out, because of him. They would recognize at that same time that she was following him so these feelings would continue.

A kind person does not exist in Las Noches.

Neliel Tu Oderscvhank is a desperate hollow. She is desperate to set aside the human half that shows only kindness, so she can be what she really is.

Her human side wants similar.

But both sides need him.


	36. Dearth

Title: Pitiful

Author: celemna

Date: 9/1/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 36 - Dearth

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! I want to take a moment to apologize for my bad grammar. Some of these fanfictions were written under the song fic challenge (write only during the course of a song) and others are just rushed. I think most of the IDEAS come out fine- but sometimes I REALLY butcher the grammar. Please accept my apologies. :)

There is a lack of blood tonight. Lately there's been a lack of everything- she thinks inwardly.

He thinks the same. He seeks to rectify the mistake.

She stops him.

The thing about Aizen is that he brought 'salvation' to their world. He stopped the bloodshed, he stopped most of the animosity, and he brought them the ability to wish for something as they were.

How pitiful, Nnoitra thought. There's a lack of balls in this fuckin' place, he determined. She stopped his blade and cut his arm..he could do nothing.

The only blood spilled was his.

How pitiful, he said again.

So few were willing to raise their blades. So few were willing to die.


	37. Dust

Title: Time

Author: celemna

Date: 9/2/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 37 - Dust

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!

10 years

He was staring into the sands of Las Noches pondering who to kill. He was wondering if he should bother with those weaker than he. He decides not to worry about it and does not pick and choose his opponents. He does not care.

12 years

He kills those he pleases to. He stops as he had many times in the last 12 years and ponders killing his opponent. For the first time he looks at the _weaklings_ and decides against it.

14 years

He still kills many. Yet for some reason he can't bring himself to kill many.

16 years

His hand is often in the sand now- detecting those that are strong and powerful. The dust rises when he pulls his hand out of the sand. He can't kill those far weaker than he- he isn't sure why.

18 years

He's sure why now- they're not powerful enough.

20 years

He kills none but the strongest.

What value does the life of a weakling have?

His clothes are dusty- his mind is clouded. He is sure it's nothing to do with that woman who is only a memory now.

He knows that none of those people he feels the power of are her.

She made sure he remembered the bitter taste of her perfectly cut blade.

And they are all dust- compared to her.


	38. Film

Title: Fun Times

Author: celemna

Date: 9/3/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 38 - Film

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! AU because I don't want to have some stupid plot"AND HE KEPT HER IN HIS MEMORY- IN BLACK AND WHITE FILM" or something like that. For them it would be a bit cliche, don't you think? xD

Nell had done several things to keep him at line around their son. Already. And today was one of those days he had to be nice. It was their son's first birthday.

He wasn't used to being cute. Unfortunately she made sure he had to. She was video taping it- all of it. Was she going to use it as blackmail? Was she going to make him watch it half the time?

It certainly prevented him from cursing.

He hated talking baby talk. He was barely trying. Nell even laughed at him-

"Won't it be nice to look back at this-" here it came, next week, in a few months?

"In a few years. When we're too old to argue or have more kids."

He paused for a moment.

Fuck, she got him. It was one of those 'no ulterior motive' things.

"...U...uh ..I...yeah"


	39. Strangle

Title: What Cruelty

Author: celemna

Date: 9/4/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 39 - Strangle

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

He didn't understand how such a woman like her could be like she was. He laughed- for a moment she even had him fooled. She was no woman, she was a **hollow.**

That was why she could approach him.

She would smile politely and tell him she was accompanying him on their mission.

_She would slip her fingers around his neck._

She would tell him he was weak.

_She would make him choke on his own blood if she could._

She would save his life and destroy his honor.

_She would take the only form of life a hollow had from him._

She would nurse his wounds if he was injured.

_Just to strangle him again. _


	40. Eleven

Title: Realizations and Thoughts

Author: celemna

Date: 9/5/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 40 - Eleven

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

1.

Disgrace.

To rely on such a man was pitiful. To rely on his viciousness was evil.

2.

Disdain

To love such a man was foolish. To want his affection was absurd.

3.

Unfit

To believe in the goodness of such a man was insane. To be hurt by his betrayal was stupid.

4.

Destroyed

To be destroyed by him was unfair. To forget was the reality.

5

Empty

Forgotten.

6

Empty

Can't recall.

7

Empty

Innocence

8

Empty

Pain

9

Anger

To be hurt was unfair. To want to destruction was human.

10

Forgiveness

To realize he was like you was unfortunate. To accept it was inevitable.

11

Love

To see him die was painful. To realize you loved him was heartbreaking.


	41. Monster

Title: Consideration

Author: celemna

Date: 9/6/08

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu

Challenge - Table: 365- A

Prompt: 41 - Monster

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

He was the spitting image of a monster you saw in your dreams.

On the inside she was as well.

He understood their world better than the others. He forsook it.

She did as well, pretending to accept it for what it was.

He was a monster- he was a coward- he wanted power.

She was a monster- she was a coward- she wanted power.

He remembered all the people he had killed and laughed at their memories. She looked back on them and remembered how badly they had deserved their deaths. He begged to be one of the victims of her sword and time after time she came closer to realizing his dream for him.

She realized his death would mean that she would look back and regret.

Regret for killing a monster just as she.


	42. Skeletons

**Title:** Buried

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/07/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 42 Skeletons  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. But I bet I worked harder than Kubo this weekend **cries**

AN: A slight note here- this story represents my personal canon. I've made two drabbles where Nnoitra could remember things as a human and honestly I hate them. I'll probably rewrite them because I think that's a bullshit focus and I don't like the idea. I just thought I'd mention that.

Their bodies had long since become bones. Perhaps they had even become ashes. Nell couldn't ever recall looking into the mirror or anything from the human world. Nnoitra was the same, as were all hollows. Maybe that's why so many were captivated with strength and salvation- all for Aizen and the ability to get closer to crossing the line between hollow and human.

He didn't want to look back on that life. He had grown accustomed to the world in which they lived in. Nnoitra was used to feeling the cold air in Hueco Mundo- the lifeless landscape in which all hollows lived.

Surprisingly she did not disagree. She spoke of how futile it was to look back on something they had left behind long ago.

Those were one of the few signs that she was truly a hollow.

She let the skeletons lying in those graves disappear and stay gone, as they should be.


	43. Grace

**Title:** Underappreciated

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/07/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 43 Grace  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

There were a lot of tactless things he'd done in his life. She had been sure to inform of everything he had done that was tasteless and dis respectable. Yet she had never once credited him on the things he had done swiftly and beautifully.

He was never complimented on how easily he had controlled his Santa Teresa as he killed his victims.

He was never given the slightest remark about how impressive his strength and his hierro were.

This was because Neliel always dodged those strokes. She always cut right through his zanpakuto and was rarely scratched when he managed to land a blow.

Oddly enough he received no applause when he swiftly cut through her mask. He was never given any appreciation for the scar across her face.

His grace was never appreciated.


	44. Closet

**Title:** The Darkness

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/07/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 44 Closet  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

The arrancar didn't remember the childhood fears of monsters in closets. They were instead dependent on the dark- the dark that children and humans instinctively fear. They were safer and more content in the dark. Some arrancar could not even use their powers in the light.

The Espada were supposed to be a prime example of those who were between human and hollow. They weren't supposed to fear anything- and so they were led by a man who feared nothing. Nnoitra scoffed at what they 'supposed' to be. He laughed at pitiful arrancar like Aerinero who clung to the darkness.

How ironic, he thought, was it that the beast of Las Noches was not afraid. How mature, he laughed at himself, for accepting things about their world. She never laughed but instead simply walked into the light as if she was meant to be there.

How ironic, she thought, that the beast was the only one to follow her.


	45. Knife

**Title:** Their Levels

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/10/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 45 Knife  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I forgot the dates on the other ones I'M TIRED I DON'T CARE

Was it so hard?

"Finish it," he begged in a voice never meant to beg. He's felt her blade many times before and he wishes he could feel it again.

"No." She answers as she always does. He expects it. He's begun to grow accustomed to it- and he hates that most of all.

More than he hates the fact that she refuses to betray a man whom she denies giving a shit about.

"I didn't help you."

She says again and again.

But protects him again and again.

How ironic that she is a filthy liar yet she thinks that killing him is beneath her. And he laughs, maybe she doesn't. Maybe she thinks it's right at her level.


	46. Seduction

**Title:** Attraction

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/11/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 46 Seduction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

How can a love affair be so chaste- neither has the correct answer. Because it was never love' they both think initially. Yet it was there, the constant reminder that neither of them could end it. She could not kill him, or show him the only kind of mercy he needed. He couldn't do either of those either.

How could they call it a love affair without love or sex? Maybe it was that the special kind of seduction she presented him when her hair was being blown by the wind, and his blood splattered the sands, and his body fell. Maybe it was that she asked him to stop following her and then followed him right after.

It was an affair that only a hollow could define as love.

It was a seduction only a bastard could find desirable.

It was as tainted as they were.

And the climax came from skull cracking, life destroying, hate filled battles in which neither could deny their utmost desire to bathe the other in a light hollows weren't allowed to reach.

That was their seduction.


	47. Dirt

**Title:** Drawn

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/12/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 47 Dirt  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

He had constantly thought about the world he lived in for a very long time. He had spent twenty years pondering the significance of taking the life of someone worthless. He had thought about salvation, and he had never discarded those thoughts.

The thing he wanted the most was to lie against those sands and his life to dissappear from him. He was not so much suicidal as he was living for the moment. He recalled her telling him she did not understand, or how it was an artificial high.

Had she understood it just a little after he had thrust her back in their fight, her blade not strong enough to crush him, had she understood it after having to eat the dirt like he had so many times?

Here he was eating the dirt for the last time.

For just a moment he had been content- with her compassion. He knew at least one thing.

She had to eat the dirt he'd tasted for 30 years- and maybe she could understand his demented world.

Maybe she'd be drawn to it.


	48. Myself

**Title:** What I am

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/13/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 48 - Myself  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

I don't quite understand you. I've always said that- and for the most part it's true. Yet that doesn't mean I don't understand you at all. I do. You're very foolish and very self righteous.

I can't say I'm not as well.

You're very sure of who you are- which is one area in which I can't compare to you. I hate to give you anything. If I give you an inch you will overcome me. You could easily have dragged me into a similar existence of yours had I ever homed up to anything.

I hate to tell you I understand. I hate to begin to even forgive you- but that's the kind of person I am. I have to forgive you specifically. I have hated many before you- and I will probably hate many after you. Unfortunately I will give you one more inch- though only mentally.

Without your constant and pathetic attempts at belittling me, I am not myself. I am not myself without someone like you to remind me of exactly what I am.

A hollow.


	49. Demand

**Title:** What I want

**Author:** celemna  
**Date:** 9/14/08  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Nnoitra Jiruga x Neliel Tu  
**Challenge - Table:** 365- A  
**Prompt:** 49 - Demand  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. - This is AU

His wife had often demanded things of him he didn't like. Normally he would have to give in- simply because she would make it a big issue. This is because all of her demands were about things she couldn't do on her own- things she'd never forgive him for. And she always had the most creative ways of getting back at him.

"You ARE coming to my company picnic." She had said to him once. Rather than make it an issue he got sighed and said, "Whatever." He really had no choice.

Though the truth was there were some things she couldn't demand- because they were embarrasing for both of them. It was hard to demand something completely serious and non trivial because their relationship was not as vocal as it was physical. She would have scoffed at that- it wasn't about sex. It was about actions.

Actions.

She couldn't demand love, or respect, or even devotion. Those things were absurd- and she'd come into their relationship with no serious expectations. At least, she couldn't demand those things in words. But sometimes...

The stupid rugged stuck up jerk she had ended up marrying could show just a little compassion.

And that was enough to demand.


	50. Emblem

50 Emblem

A/N: Well. Yeah. I like this one?

There were many symbols in the hollow world.

There were the numbers plastered on the backs of the Espada. 1, 2, 3, 4...and so forth. The numbers shrieked the phrase 'dominance' and 'power' to all those who could not hope for a number. The numbers were a symbol of pride and honor among those with neither. It was a symbol of the hope for salvation.

They both held numbers and neither could respect the others. He did not deserve to be an Espada for he was a beast, and she did not because she was a woman. So he said, so she said.

There were the bones with showed remnants of what once was. The bones cradled parts of their faces and were integral to their existence. The beast hid his from the world and the womans were as emphasized as she herself. He revels in his nature and she pretends not to.

There were the holes in their bodies. The holes were a sign of emptiness- of loss. A beast cannot feel either and a woman feels them too strongly. She hated any emotion for him – he hated them more

Those emblems, no matter how different or more desired some were, all amounted to the same thing.

Hollow.

She tried to deny she was one – He tried to deny he was anything but one


	51. Hard

51 Hard

THIS IS AU BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DID THIS AS ARRANCAR IT WOULD NOT COME OUT RIGHT. I'M STILL GIGGLING LIKE A 4 YEAR OLD BECAUSE GOD JUST LOOK IT'S AN OUTRAGEOUS AND HILARIOUS THEME. Anyway this AU is my personal crack canon, so eat it. XD

It was always difficult to open a new jar of pickles. Most of the time she had been able to- and on the rare occasion she couldn't she always put the jar back until Nnoitra wanted a pickle and opened it without her asking. She was like that- she didn't feel like asking him for anything small because it would still chalk up on the 'Nell v Nnoitra' victory board.

Unfortunately today she NEEDED the pickles. Not needed as in craved, but needed as in 'for a recipe she had to make tonight for something important'. So with a sigh she called Nnoitra to the kitchen. She was interrupting his tv time so it wasn't a complete loss. With a sigh she handed him the pickle jar and asked him to open it. "That all? Geez, can't even open a friggin' pickle jar.." he said in the PG rated language he had long since been forced into.

He twisted it.

He twisted it again.

It didn't open.

"Tch, damn thing won't open." he said as he put it back on the table. "I'll get a napkin or something" and as he got a napkin to make it easier to turn with- his son walked in. "Tesla, what is it?" Nel asked with a slight attentiveness. "Uh..nothing really, I was just coming to get a snack..." he said as he looked at his parents. "Uhm..dad?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you twisting the pickle jar lid that way? It opens the other way."


	52. Hello

Hello 52

It is never as pleasant or as hateful as they want it to be. They utter it in passing and it is never what either wants it to be.

Aizen says it to them all the time, perhaps he does it to be condescending. In a world without night or day a greeting is merely presented when one meets someone yet again. For their 'benevolent God' there is never a time to stop watching or a time when he is not 'present' in their lives. His greetings are hollow and only responded to with polite and meaningless words.

What was a greeting anyway? Why did it matter if it, like everything else, was just hollow?

Because greetings were supposed to symbolize a pleasant encounter. After all one never said hello in good faith to their worst enemies right?

They could only continue the days saying their greetings- despite their status as 'enemies'. They would only pretend to satisfy their distaste for one another by spitting the word "hello" out distastefully. But they could only accept the truth at the same time: a hollow hello did little to either. If anything- it was a slight acknowledgment.

So she sighed and continued her days and waited until she could say hello with less distaste. Part of her clinging to the hope he would become a better person and the other part clinging to the hope he would remain the same. He sighed the same sigh- wishing for her to both change and remain the same.

Wishing that hello would be a word said to greet the pleasant feeling of understanding they found only in one another.


	53. Alone

Alone

Alone

A/n: Sorry for the delay!

He is alone- he fairs the world with only his dull lust for blood. He is satisfied, but her words still remain in his mind. She threatened to conquer him- he made sure she did not. It has been twenty years since then and despite his fraccion's company, the company of those he slaughtered, and the company of Aizen's Espada- he was alone.

Her voice still echoed.

She is alone- the voice of her once grown self slowly being covered by innocence. She is slowly becoming happy in ignorance. Yet somewhere in her mind lay the sulking and furious woman who had been gone for awhile. It had been twenty years since then, and even in the company of her sheltering fraccion the real Neliel Tu was alone.

His malice still echoed.

They were all alone.


	54. Over

Over

It was never 'over'.

They were never over.

Nnoitra had often stared into the sky and desired to crush the sky.

He could not crush the sky without crushing her first.

She would often gaze into the sky and wondered what the world before her had been like.

She could not be saved without saving him first.

The only problem with crushing her was that he had no desire to.

The only problem with saving him was that she did not want salvation at all.


	55. Force

Force.

The air was saturated with spirit particles. It practically begged them to get stronger- to relish in their strength and to enjoy it. The weak could hide and the strong could get stronger. It was a driving force in their world.

It was almost as powerful as the edgy lust that each of them carried on the back of their tongues. It was nearly painful- and many learned to tame it. He sated his lust, his tongue even bearing a symbol of the lust he felt.

But the biggest force for him was not the dull lust he felt. It was not the saturated air nor was it Aizen.

The driving force behind any hollow was simply the biggest goal for them. For some it was salvation, in Aizen. For others it was the power, in being a Vasto Lorde. For Nnoitra Jiruga the biggest goal was to finally grasp the dainty white gloves of a woman who denied him- simply to reveal the bloodstains she hid beneath the sleeves of her shirt.

His goal was to relish in her likeness to him.

That was his driving force.


	56. Belief

Belief

She failed to understand many of her fellow arrancars. She had a deep respect for Aizen-sama, but she did not believe that he had their best intentions in heart. She has so much cynicism regarding his actions that she could never defend Aizen's intentions in front of Nnoitra. Neliel only believed in the calmer and more peaceful life he gave them, not his intention to let them keep this life for good. Pledging yourself to Aizen-sama meant that you were becoming his tool, as well as becoming a hollow with a more peaceful opportunity.

Rather than challenge her when it came to Aizen, Nnoitra simply implied it. There had been a few times when Nnoitra had revealed to Nell his grand scope of things, and what he wanted from this life. He wanted to bathe in blood and die choking on it. Nnoitra rejected the peace that Aizen gave him. He had no belief in Aizen either. Yet instead of relishing in the false and temporary peace Aizen gave them, he simply took the power Aizen gave him and used it to fight. He fought, and fought, and would fight until he died.

She envied his better understanding of everything. While she was drinking tea in her room and making small talk with her fraccion, he was cutting pathetic warriors into dust. She could only chastise him for this, but she could not lie and say she did not envy him for it.

Nell did not believe in the goodness of Aizen. No, what kept her in Hueco Mundo was the belief that Nnoitra would always remain. A belief she defended against his will, a belief that he despised. Yet this belief was the only thing real about their world.


	57. Innocence

From now on these drabbles will be at my own pace

From now on these drabbles will be at my own pace. They will always have some theme of NnoiNel, but not necessarily be entirely NnoiNel. (The only other person involved will be Tesla, and Tesla has a Nell complex so we'll see)

Innocence

There was always something you could never have, especially as a hollow. There was a contentment you lacked as a hollow, and Aizen was the one to fill in the empty void of hunger if you became an arrancar. As an arrancar you were still bound by something, and it kept you from achieving contentment with your existence.

Most arrancar would say Neliel Tu was perfect. If they found out about Nnoitra being her seldom often and near chaste lover, they would assume any fall from perfection was simply his doing. Nel would occasionally stop the fighting with Nnoitra to ask him questions, and he would always answer, and during that time she would wonder if such a man really could ruin her innocence.

Neliel laughed at herself for thinking that.

You can't have something taken when you never had it in the first place.


	58. Coast

Excuse the very slow updates. If it makes you better I will definitely be doing the whole challenge, 365 drabbles, but it means more NnoiNel over a loooong period of time. xD So here, enjoy, the theme is 'Coast'

AU

And slight note! On my page is a poll about what kind of AU you would like to see me post. It would be a full fledge AU. Written for realz. So please vote!

I am so embarrased by this fic and it's theme please don't flame me just because it's ...........WELL YEAH

-----

"You hate the beach." she stated cooly as he pulled into the near empty parking lot. "especially so late in the day, you hate romantic scenery in general."

Nnoitra scoffed. "I like fishing."

"You fish once a year on a company trip. And that's at rivers."

"It's all water."

"If you say so" Nell stated with a sigh. Nnoitra had been acting weird ever since she had hit about 8 months pregnant. He stuttered with curse words less, he took her to 'nice' places. For the life of her, Neliel couldn't understand why. She only knew she was tired and tired of playing the guessing game.

Nnoitra got out of the car and walked to her side, he opened the door and helped her out. He did it all with a passive agressive face, one that screamed 'this ain't me and I would much prefer being at home'.

"What's the point of doing this?" she asked as she walked onto the deck of the beach, it was obviously not too popular a spot but she would admit, it was pretty and the coast itself looked nice. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. "Eh?" she looked at him. "Well you've been acting a little...strange lately."

But with a shrug, Nnoitra looked at the sky. "Ain't this what normal people do?"

Nell thought about it for a moment. His tenderness was uncharacteristic and maybe that's what he was trying to show. He wasn't all bad, perhaps? Maybe that he was capable of compromise? They stopped for about 10 minutes to look at the sunset and then he turned to her.

"This is boring as hell....would ya mind if we went back home now?"

And she could only laugh.


	59. Illusions

Disclaimer: I have finally returned to finish what I started! I'm back on Drabbleday for the time being! Why? Well it hit me when someone posted a fic and it seems some people want there to be more NnoiNel. I've felt guilty neglecting Bleach for Gundam 00 for a long time now—and I don't want my OTP to suffer for it. So I'm back 8D; I will try to write mote separate fics but for now I'm going to focus on continuing this challenge.

-

It was a picture he'd woven for himself and for others. A nice image- an idea of who and what he was and why. He told Tesla with pride echoing fiercely in his voice that Neliel being a woman was his reason for despising her so. With all of the ego he could muster he shunned the idea of her being his equal and passionately spoke against every word she would say to him. The idea had become one of certainty in his mind. That was why he destroyed her.

Kneeling before her some 20 years later he felt the same fire in his throat. It burned like his hatred for her. In his gut he kept repeating "I can't win" but his mind told a different story. It was the same story that his mind would echo again and again when Tesla would ask him if he'd slay his newest victim. His stomach- whatever nuance of a heart he had left as well- would declare such disgusting worms were below him. His mind would recall the words of Neliel Tu Oderschvank and refuse to kill anyone at the thought of rejecting whatever was left of her existence.

He couldn't bring himself to admit this life he'd given himself was merely an illusion.


	60. Delusion

Delusion

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

She is calling, in his mind. Calling to him and telling him that she will fight him. This is the day that he has waited for. This is the battle he has lusted for. Before there was ever a lust for Neliel there was a lust for this battle.

He swings, trying to cut her. Sometimes, he hits her. Sometimes he comes to be victorious. And there in that victory stems something he cannot explain- a passion and a desire that stems beyond his desire to completely destroy her. And that emotion is too much so he ignores it and wakes from this daydream.

But what normally happens is his defeat. And it is a true defeat. Standing above him mercilessly is Neliel- with her eyes of pity and her mind filled with hatred. A hatred so strong it feels like that is truly what is enveloping him as he falls into a warm darkness. There, he feels comfort in his death. He is no longer in his world.

And there, standing before him, Neliel Tu Oderschvank sheds a tear because there is a faint pleasant emotion that grips her heart as Nnoitra slips away.

And maybe that, is what truly made him go to Szayel.


	61. Strangle Take 2

Strangle

The blood outlines the most beautiful skin he has ever seen. The pale white skin that shines with agony and pain. He smiles without understanding the reasoning behind it. He smiles because that is what he is supposed to do. He envisions himself and his long fingers around the skin he has tainted with despair and he does it because he is supposed to.

And the despair he calls truth strangles him just like his obsession with her.


	62. Solemn

Solemn

She looks to the spot he died in often. It is just sand now. It is unimportant. Grimmjow, Halibel, everyone who has survived is alive in a new way and dead in another. She is as well. The feeling of regret washes over her. She hates him deeply for what he has done to her. And yet she cannot shake the guilt.

She had broken the vow she made to herself, to save him somehow. He was not worth saving, and she knew it, but she wanted to believe he could be. And she realizes it every time she looks at where he died, that her hope in everything was what died.


	63. Frown

Frown

She smiles everyday. She laughs, and she is excited to see her friends. When she sees Ichigo again she is ecstatic and her duties are always done with honor and discipline. She is still the beautiful Neliel she always was. But in her dreams he comes to her and she frowns.

Everyone makes Neliel smile, but only one person made her frown.


	64. Bleed

He is after her.

In what sense, he is never sure. He feels a hunger that consumes his entire body, and then vomits up the same name every instant.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank

One thing he knows, she will have to acknowledge him. Yes, when he has shoved her bleeding skull to the ground she will choke on her blood and utter the words he wants. Or perhaps, he thinks even more wildly, she will kill him instead. Acknowledgement all in blood. All in death. She will die or he will. And it's all for one thing-

He just wants something he can't have. So he reaches out with his blade,

if he can just make her bleed he might reach it.


	65. Beauty

Deep in the depths of black and white, he lies adrift in slumber tight.

There is no color in his world, just the red of blood from his blade hurled.

Then she comes.

Like a hell for him alone

Her voice it hums.

It strips the flesh from his bone

And there she stands as proud as mountains, denying ever his red fountains.

A thing he has never known. She alone has to him shown.

Beauty.


End file.
